Surfaced
by bamboo-bones
Summary: Post SS. Before: At nineteen, they're not quite sure what they are, facing the in-between of possibilities. After: Left badly wounded after a fierce overnight battle with creatures of the woods, the pair is thrust into an impromptu war against those who survived Demise's wrath on the surface. Full synopsis inside. Updated from a oneshot!
1. Prologue: Surfacing

**Hello, reader. This story explores the loyalty the people of Skyloft have to each other, as well as to all their known domains. It also explores the "romantic" hero, and how the meanings of the Triforce might not transfer to all situations. I assume Link and Zelda are nineteen, as though (I assumed in SS) eighteen + around 7 months or so would make them that age.**

**Please read and review! I love hearing what you guys liked or disliked about my work. This is my first LoZ fic, so any critique would be great!  
**

**Synopsis: **_Before. _Link and Zelda remained on the surface after their adventures below the clouds, exploring the world under their feet. At nineteen, they're not quite sure _what_ they are, facing the in-between of possibilities. For a hero, he's not that courageous when it comes to Zelda, and her wisdom doesn't do her much good when it comes to matters with Link. _After._ Left badly wounded after a fierce overnight battle with creatures of the woods, the pair is thrust into an impromptu war against those who survived Demise's wrath on the surface. Link and Zelda must train their friends from Skyloft to help them defeat the monsters that threaten their safety and the creation and sustainment of the future Surface civilization.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing in this chapter or any subsequent ones belongs to me. I don't even technically own my copy of Ocarina of Time. It's my housemate's.

* * *

It was the way her dress skirted over the top of the crystal clear blue water that lapped up her skinny, light legs, bare without her boots. It surrounded her in a perfect dome, the gold trim on the bottom hem dipping in and out of the liquid. The light breeze played with her sleeves, fingering through her loose, golden locks. Her cerulean eyes were closed, lips quietly humming a soft lullaby. Zelda felt at peace for once, something she had rarely before felt. No demons, nothing to harm her. She was happy.

And sometimes he'd just stand and watch her, leaning against a tree, fingers absentmindedly playing with a thick cloth hung on a branch, admiring the way her hair danced in the breeze, and how her fingers would skirt the leaves that danced in the zephyr. Link still managed to get awestruck over her. It had been several months since he'd returned for good, and he was sure that she was what kept him there. She was his Zelda, and no one else's.

As much as Groose hated seeing them together, he once admitted they made a good… whatever they were. Pair? Link himself couldn't guess what he and Zelda had between them. He knew his feelings for her, regardless of them being manipulated by Hylia, were real and growing stronger every day; but hers? He had been mostly blind to her true thoughts, wishing to be fully reciprocated but knowing they might always remain 'just friends.' They had once discussed it, soon after they were used to the solitude of the Surface, and he made perfectly clear how he felt about her. She mentioned a similar set of feelings but felt as though she was cheating him out of someone else.

That was the night they shared their first kiss.

They hadn't spent a night apart since they returned. The blonde refused to sleep alone for the first week on the Surface without Impa, fearing an attack, so the hero obliged by building a larger bed than he had planned to fit them both.

_"Well, maybe you shouldn't go to the trouble of building your own if mine is perfectly acceptable of holding the both of us."_

They had been that way ever since.

Distracting himself from her for a moment, Link focused his attention on his boots. The leather was worn and tearing at the seams. He hadn't gotten new ones since he departed on his adventure and he desperately needed a better pair, the soil on the Surface being rougher and less forgiving on his footwear. It was also getting colder, a chill in the air lingered over them at night. The snowy season, as the friendlier creatures had called it, was on its way, and he and Zelda needed to gather warmer clothing for the months ahead. Link imagined her in a thick jacket, all but her seemingly innocent face covered snugly in warm layers of fabric. He thought she could look even cuter than she already was, and he'd inch closer to her, Zelda's light skin reddened by the cold…

"Link?" The sound of his name brought him back to reality, as Zelda strode closer to him onto the shoreline.

"Hmm?"

"I said, don't you think we should be getting back to the house before nightfall?" Link made an expression of surprise and confusion; to him, it wasn't all that late. Some days on the Surface, he would fight until the last flickers of light faded away, and his trials in the sacred realms were always under the cover of night. But this wasn't a time of daily battles, this was a time of peace, where he could eat a good dinner with the one he loved most. The sun had just hit the tip of the horizon. Sunset; the sky was a glowing orange, illuminating their surroundings in the same reddish hue. Zelda's hair was a fiery auburn in the light, brightening her blue eyes. She walked over, barefoot, boots in hand, reaching up with her free one to the cloth on the branch above Link's head. She pulled it down, unwavering in her gaze upon him, and with a slight smirk, moved away a few feet and began drying her legs off with the makeshift towel, turning her attention to her task at hand.

Sometimes, Link would see her doing something and he'd have the urge to interrupt her and just kiss her again, for no other reason than to do so. For a hero, however, Link wasn't so strong when it came to Zelda. She was _different_, and she made him _feel_ different. Having the Triforce of Courage meant nothing when it came to matters of his heart. Zelda herself made him feel brave, as though he could do anything through the fear he had. That's what pushed him through the better half of his adventure.

They held hands walking down the path to their two-person hamlet at the lowest point of Faron Woods, as they had become accustomed to in recent months.

The only thing Link loved more than Zelda was the Surface. It was his home before he even knew what home could be away from the academy, and he found himself drawn to it more the longer he spent there. He found every square inch of it magnificent and beautiful in its own way. He felt small below the clouds. Everything on Skyloft was a certain size. He knew what his world was like up there; he knew all the islands and every person on them. Down here, on the other hand, he was still discovering new things and new places, now that Loftwings felt safe enough to fly to the Surface, and Link had used his to find majestic waterfalls, higher sand dunes, and taller trees than ever before. He had met many more creatures, both friend and foe.

There stood one lonely house, built from strong trees of the woods. The door was a deep, rich brown, hand-carved by Link with the sign of the Triforce. They felt as though it kept them strong and safe. Two windows sat on either side of the door, one from the kitchen and the other from a small sitting area. The house itself was quaint and only had one floor, not needing to hold anyone other than the young adults from the Sky. The house, itself, could be accurately described as lonely, as they were instructed not to build other homes until winter had passed. It did, however, have a small garden next to it to keep it company for now, full of enough carrots, potatoes, and tomato vines for Link and Zelda to comfortably eat throughout the harvest time.

There were some things, of course, that one could only get on Skyloft for now. The large pumpkins, as well as any of the comforts of home, were usually brought down to the Surface on the backs of Loftwings. They were treated well by the Hero and his Goddess during their rest on the Surface.

Link loved it down here, and he felt that Zelda loved it just as much as he did.

After dinner, Link and Zelda loved sitting outside, watching the last flickers of light leave, blanketing the land in darkness. The sun was setting quickly behind the hills of the woods, revealing tiny stars on the opposite horizon.

The pair sat against the westward side of the house, the wall to the left of the front door. Two windows were here as well, small and circular. It made the structure seem larger than it was; an optical illusion of sorts. Zelda leaned into Link, clasping hands with his calloused ones, his leather gloves not having protected them on his quests as well as he thought. Everything felt natural between them. The setting sun left a newer, smoky orange tint to their pleased expressions.

Link still wore his green cap, but had returned to his original Skyloft clothing, not wanting to remind himself too much of his battles. He had grown used to his cap, and the creatures of the Surface recognized him from afar if he wore it. One turquoise hoop threaded through his ear. His brown hair brushed over his forehead in soft swishes. Zelda's was retied in her blue ribbons, her familiar pink dress draping lightly over her legs. Her boots were back on her feet, as worn as Link's. He noticed, looking at both his and hers outstretched on their legs in front of them. They had traveled long and far both together and apart. Those boots _were_ their adventures, discovering and rediscovering the Surface. He returned his attention to her and softly kissed her forehead. He was thankful for those adventures.

Some nights, like this one in particular, once the sun had seen its last light for the day, the pair would lie in the grass near their house, admiring the infinite stars over them. Every once in a while, they would hear a Kikwi rustle into sleep, and the wind would do the same in the leaves of the trees over their heads. Hands clasped, shoulders touching, Link and Zelda would just talk about anything and nothing.

"Have you ever said no to the battle shopkeeper in the Bazaar? Best reaction ever."

"Did they ever figure out who was taking long baths in the Academy? They were wasting all the hot water!"

"Once, I broke a chandelier at the Lumpy Pumpkin. It was for a good reason, I swear."

"I actually hated those harp lessons. They did come in handy, though."

"Do you think we could name an area of the Surface after Groose somehow? He did end up helping us a lot."

"Whatever happened to the item-storage lady? No one's heard from her for a while."

"Remember the look on your father's face when we told him about us?"

"I've never seen him so worried and relieved at the same time."

"Zelda?"

"Yes, Link?"

"Do you miss Skyloft?"

"Only when you're up there."

Link rolled over to his side, now looking over Zelda. He moved his free arm over her and steadied himself, leaning towards her. Under the moonlight, their eyes were the same blue, lingering over their features. Understanding the look in his eyes, Zelda pushed herself up and met lips with him.

It felt the same as it always did; full of sparks and excitement, yet familiar and easy. They matched rhythm flawlessly, as if they were the only ones meant to kiss each other.

As they pulled apart, they sighed. Zelda leaned back onto the grass, Link following her down, resting his forehead on hers, and closing their eyes.

After a moment, Link sat up, lifting Zelda with him, and started back towards their house.

Before the winter set in, the only job Link and Zelda had to do was pass the time, exploring the world below the clouds that they now loved to call home. And they were happy.


	2. Skyward

The only request Zelda had when building their house was to be able to wake up with the sun every morning, and Link happily fulfilled it.

The sunrise filled their bedroom with warm rays, welcoming the morning light to surround and blanket them in a golden glow. The sky blue painted room echoed the light as if the window itself was the sun. Simple wooden furniture matched the exterior of the house, the same strong materials that held their shelter also held their clothing. Two large wardrobes stood next to each other across from the original double bed Link had built for them by hand. In fact, all the furniture was hand built by the young hero, something Zelda had insisted against, not wanting him to go through all that trouble on his own. He wanted it to be there as a gift for her, as her birthday arrived soon after their major adventure.

To the left and right of the bed were two small night tables, in the same simplistic design as the rest of the room. Each held an oil lamp, Link's table with an attachment that would hold his signature green cap, and Zelda's with her blue hair ribbons resting upon it. A quaint writing desk sat opposite the door, with a certain shield and a fortified sword leaning beside it.

The bed itself held three things; a mattress, a hero, and a goddess.

Link and Zelda slept peacefully in their bed under a white blanket, designed in the same way as the sailcloth. It was fitting, as well, since the sailcloth protected Link from nasty falls, this blanket could protect them at night.

Link wore a loose, thin white tunic and a distinct, pink-toned mark on his skin just under the collar. His loose, grey sleep pants were covered by the blanket, as well as his tunic up to the navel. His right arm lay over Zelda's waist, she parallel to him, her arms bundled close to her chest, her head resting between the base of a pillow and Link's stubbly neck. Tiny, sharp hairs poked her forehead, but she was asleep and didn't mind one bit. Her violet nightgown had ridden up to mid-thigh during the course of the night, but the blanket covered her to the base of her chest.

The golden rays of sunlight hit Link first, as he was facing the window. He stirred quietly, slowly awakening to the day ahead of him. It was a Friday, the day the pair would fly to Skyloft, completing tasks for the villagers as needed, visiting friends and family. Today, however, they would have to start bringing down supplies for the white months. It was early October, and the Surface's snowy season was on its way.

Link shifted in bed, and felt the light weight he held in his arms. He looked down at Zelda, still fast asleep, unaware of the morning light, and kissed her cheek softly. As much as the sleepyhead wanted to stay in bed, he needed to get up. He then slowly got out of bed, stretching tall. He strode over to the door, but before opening it, he turned to look back at Zelda, and smiled softly.

Breakfast was the first thing on the agenda, as it always was; today, something quick before they took to the sky. Link scoured the kitchen cabinets and the pantry, and found bagels to be a perfect fit. Hearing soft footsteps coming from the bedroom, he turned to find Zelda, still in her night gown, yawning innocently with a hand scratching the back of her neck, emerging from the bedroom.

"Morning, lovely," he said, smiling. She brought her hand down and smiled back at him.

"Morning, love," she softly replied. She walked over to him. "Breakfast?" He handed her a bagel in response.

"We should leave soon," Link said before taking a bite of his and making his way back into the bedroom, "we have a lot to do today." He shut the door behind him, leaving Zelda to eat and prepare the bags, as she always did.

Link opened the bottom drawer of his wardrobe, containing all his saved weapons; his gust bellows, his clawshots, even his bug net. He passed them all, pulling the weapons forward to reveal a small box. He opened it to find his fireshield earrings sitting over a false bottom, which he lifted to reveal a simple silver ring, with a petite, yet brilliant jewel set into it. He exhaled, knowing the ring was still safe. Recognizing that he still had two months before the snow hit, he let his plan flourish in his mind then fade, as it always did when he looked at the ring. Link put everything back as it was and closed the drawer.

He opened the top one and pulled out a beige tunic, his red fabric band and belt, and a pair of plain brown pants. After dressing, Link grabbed his sword and shield, as well as his adventure pouch, putting them on before he left the room to find Zelda already packed to go. She passed him and closed the bedroom door behind her.

It was interesting, Link thought, as he finished his bagel, leaning against their kitchen table, that after months of being together, they were still too nervous to see each other in anything less than their night clothes. There was one incident when he walked in on her changing, and well, Zelda's reaction stopped him from entering any room without knocking from then on.

When Zelda came out, she was wearing a pale, lavender dress, very modest with few embellishments other than her jewellery. A brown, leather shoulder satchel held their wallets filled with rupees.

"You look cute in that dress," Link said when he caught a glimpse of her, before turning to grab the bags. He held out a hand. "Shall we?" She grasped it with hers.

"To the sky, we go!" She exclaimed, always excited to travel.

The pair made their way towards the nearest bird statue, only a few minutes from their house, near Lake Floria, making small talk along the path. When they arrived, they touched the base of the statue, and were transported to the clouds.

Whistling, they called their loftwings. Zelda's brightly plumed blue bird and Link's rare crimson one swiftly took them, settling them onto their backs.

The trip was short and familiar. Link, ever eager to impress Zelda, jumped off first, plummeting to the ground. He pulled out his trusty sailcloth at the last moment, landing softly without any harm. Zelda's entrance was decidedly safer, dismounting close to the ground as if she were sitting on a high chair.

"I'm going to stop over to the academy to see my dad, alright?" Zelda gave Link a quick peck on the cheek and ran off towards the Knight Training Academy.

"But I'm going to the Bazaar!" Link realized that Zelda had the wallets of rupees in her satchel. She stopped, reached into her bag, and pulled out a small, green wallet, tossing it to him. He easily snatched it, turning towards the marketplace.

Link went straight to the Scrap shop, Gondo happy to see his favourite customer.

"Ehh, Link! What can I do for you today?"

"Hey, Gondo!" Link unsheathed his sword, putting it on the desk in front of him. "What can you do to improve my sword?"

"Hmm," Gondo thought out loud, "I can strengthen the hilt and reinforce the blade, so you can throw out more damage with every attack."

"Perfect. What do you need?" Link opened his adventure pouch, ready to pour out whatever Gondo asked for.

"Four amber relics, two bird feathers, and an evil crystal."

Link overturned his pouch to reveal hundreds of tiny, ornamental treasures from his more recent adventures. He sorted out what he needed and handed them to Gondo.

"How much?"

"You know what, Link," Gondo started, "I think for today I'll only charge you for parts. This one's on me."

"Really? Thanks!" Link was happy, knowing his thousand rupees would only go so far at the bazaar. Gondo turned and started his work.

"So how's life on the surface for you and Zelda?" Gondo asked. Link smiled, remembering the night under the stars.

"Absolutely everything is perfect." Link sighed, happy with his situation. Gondo turned around; seemingly looking for someone, then shifted his attention back to the sword.

"Have you given her the ring yet?"

"Oh, no, not yet. I have it all planned out. The first snow fall on the Surface, I'm going to take her all around Faron Woods, since it'll be the first time she's ever seen snow, and I'll take her to the sky and we'll fly around on my loftwing for a while, then I'll take her back in front of Skyview Temple, and I was going to do it there."

"Why the temple? I always hear you talking about the waterfalls of Lake Floria and how much she loves spending time there."

"The temple is… important," Link replied, sheepishly grinning, remembering how Zelda looked in the moonlight that night. Gondo finished his work to find Link's expression heartwarming, knowing how Link loved Zelda.

"Well, if it's important, then it's important. Here you go, man." Gondo put the sword back onto the desk between them, which was now had a deep purple grip and longer blade.

"Wow, Gondo, it looks great!" He picked it up and stood back a few feet and started swinging it, adjusting to the new hilt and length. "Oh, and thanks again for forging and setting the ring. I really appreciate it.

"Hey, anything for a friend. Anything else you need while you're here?"

"Not today, Gondo."

"Alright then, well, you take care!" Gondo waved and returned to his own work, busily drawing blueprints for an upgrade for Scrapper.

Link sheathed his sword, and then heard a familiar voice at the other side of the bazaar.

"...and I'll pay you triple if you can get it sewn by Monday!"

"Groose!" Link called as he jogged over to his pompadour haired friend.

"Hey, Link!" Groose smiled, happy to see his friend again. "Having fun in Grooseland?"

"Uh, sure. How's Skyloft treating you lately? I haven't seen you since you got promoted."

"Great, except I have to do all these new chores for my seniors. I've barely had time to get my collar sewn, but I managed to get here today."

"Here?" Link inquired.

"Yeah! This is a new stall here at the bazaar, the seamstress set up shop here just a few days ago."

"Perfect! Groose, do you mind if we catch up later? I have a few things to do."

"Of course," Groose smiled. "Is Zelda here? I haven't seen her up here in a while, either."

"She said she was going to see her dad. Why don't you go see her for now? I'm sure she misses you."

"Alright, see you later!" Groose said, turning and leaving the bazaar. Link faced the seamstress he recognised from her home shop at the north end of Skyloft.

"Ah, the Hero," she said. She had thick glasses, and long, thick greying hair. Her calloused hands showed years of wear and work, and her dexterous fingers were mending a tear in a green tunic. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you make thick, warm clothing, for the Surface?"

"The winter…" the seamstress's voice faded out. She spoke up, remembering. "I've heard stories about the snow in the woods down there. Is there anything in particular you need?" Link thought about it for a moment, making a quick list in his mind.

"A good, warm jacket, two pairs of thick, dry boots, and some gloves and a hat for Zelda."

"And for you?"

Link was momentarily taken aback. He had always worried about Zelda first, so he hadn't thought about what he would need.

"Um, the same, I guess."

"Sounds perfect for the Hero and his Lady." Link slightly turned pink. He knew all of Skyloft knew about him and Zelda, but he was still in the embarrassed stage. They were for each other, no one else.

"How much do I owe you?" Link asked the seamstress, feeling the weight of his wallet. She calculated it on a sheet of paper on her work desk, mentally completing the math.

"Eight hundred and fifty, please."

"That's all?" Link was shocked at the price, as he was expecting to have to get more from Zelda.

"I've sewn the academy's uniforms for the past twenty five years. I can afford to give a hero a break once in a while." She intuitively smiled at him. "Besides, you'll need to save money for your honeymoon, right?"

"Haah?" Link actually took a step back. "How do you-"

"I have an eye for detail. I mention your Lady and you get both nervously tense and childishly giddy. You're planning a proposal, young man, and I wish you all the best."

He was speechless. Sure, the seamstress had known him since he was young, sewing and mending many things for him and his peers, but he would have never guessed that she would have been aware of _that_ aspect of his life.

"Well, uh, thank you." Link handed her the rupees and went to find Zelda at the academy.

* * *

Link picked up a small drawing pushed under the door of his old room. He had meaning to return there to pack his things so it could be used by a future student, but he hadn't gotten around to it. The drawing was done by a child and depicted the hero drawn and coloured in wax crayons. The hero in green was brandishing a sword and shield, standing over a dead enemy, holding his sword skyward. Someone he figured was Zelda stood next to him, and there was a heart between them.

He wondered how long it had been since it was slipped under the door, and wanted to find whoever drew it and thank them for it. For now, he pinned it to the inside of his wardrobe.

"I was wondering when you'd get here."

Link turned towards the voice, finding Zelda in the doorway. She was smiling, holding a large wrapped bundle in her hands.

"Hey," he said, "what's that?"

"Dinner. We should have a picnic with our friends!"

He looked out the window, guesstimating how many hours they had until sunset.

"Shall we?" He smirked, holding out his hand.

* * *

The pair ate dinner with their closest friends and fellow students, talking and laughing for the time they spent together. It had been a while since they had all been together, and they were happy to see each other again.

The sun was starting to set, and Link and Zelda needed to get home before sundown on the Surface, knowing their loftwings wouldn't fly at night unless absolutely necessary. The pair tied their new belongings, which included some food, new tools and other things, to their loftwings' talons. Satisfied with their day, Link and Zelda said their goodbyes and mounted their birds.

Unaware of the chaos hat awaited them below the clouds, Link and Zelda set forth for home.


	3. Burning

As they approached Faron Woods Village, what they had now called their home, Zelda noticed something that seemed out of place.

"Link," she asked, "is that… is that smoke?" Link swooped closer to get a better look.

And he was shocked to find that there was. One large, thick billowing tower of smoke was rising from the lowest point in the forest, so thick and widespread it was even covering the lush trees below it – if there _were_ any trees left.

"Hyaaah!" He cried, spinning himself and his loftwing ever closer to the fire. "Zelda," he called out to her, flying just behind him, "turn back to Skyloft!"

"No!" She refused. "I'm not letting you go down there alone!" Link thought about it for a moment. What could be happening down there? He weighed his options, but knew Zelda was too stubborn not to see what she could do with the situation at hand. He pulled his loftwing back under hers.

"Jump down, we can at least save some of the supplies if your loftwing goes back." She eagerly agreed, fearlessly dismounting her loftwing and landing on his, only a few inches behind him. Zelda signed to her loftwing to turn back, and she did so.

His crimson loftwing pushed himself towards the smoke as fast as he could, but the bird was hesitant about flying directly into it. Link patted him, knowing what his partner was thinking, and pulled out his sailcloth.

"Hold on tight," he ordered her. Her arms anchored themselves around his waist, both comfortably and in fear of what they would find. He pushed them off his loftwing and fell into the smoky air below.

Coughing hard, he released his sailcloth at the last moment, letting the speed get them to the ground faster. What they came upon was utter chaos.

Smoke and heat enveloped them as they realized what the source of the disturbance was. Their strong, sturdy house was completely in flames. Glass windows were shattered on the grass below, fiery fingers emerging from them, playing with the roof above, which itself was blackened from the smouldering heat. The wooden planks made to keep their shelter upright were eager to topple, as they were charred, with tired fire still attacking them. The outside of the door, though, was resisting the burn.

Bokoblins were chasing and attacking the Kikwis that inhabited the area, using their flaming clubs to scare them away, where ChuChus would latch on and try to absorb the poor creatures. Moblins were smashing the larger, tougher trees with relative ease, knocking down even more of the frightened Kikwi for the ChuChus. Everything was masked by a thick wall of smoke, making all of the chaos hard to evaluate for Link and Zelda.

An octorok, unseen through the blanket of smoke, started shooting rocks at the Hylian intruders. A silent seed hit Zelda in the leg, jarring her to the grass below her.

"Link!" She cried out in reaction, regretting it as soon as she said it, knowing she would break his concentration. He turned and saw her on the ground, and unhooked his Hylian shield, tossing it to her.

"Protect yourself with it!" Link then unsheathed his reinforced sword, somewhat wishing he had the Master Sword – knowing Zelda had been hurt made him ache for his best weapon.

"It'll have to do…" he said to himself. Link shoved the sailcloth into a pocket on his pants and swiftly attacked. "Hyaaah!"

The battle was short but effective. Few sword swipes were needed to defend himself from the Bokoblins, as quick as they were with their attacks. Although Link suffered many cuts and bruises, the worst of it on his chest, the ten or so villains were defeated quickly, bodies evaporating in the same black haze that surrounded them.

The ChuChus were another matter. Link would slice them to reveal the scared Kikwi inside, and had to try hard in order to keep them unharmed when fighting their gelatinous attackers. Slashing a particular red ChuChu resulted in Link accidently cutting the belly of a young Kikwi. Seeing him upset and harmed, Link picked him up and held his battered stomach against his beige tunic, trying to stop the bleeding as he moved to attack a Moblin, battering a tree to get an Elder Kikwi to fall.

Zelda twisted and turned on the ground, hiding behind the battered Hylian shield. She quickly understood what sounds would accompany the attacking rocks and easily learned which direction to turn, regardless of her bruised and bleeding leg. Defending herself with the shield didn't completely cover her, as she found out the hard way when she was knocked out with a rock to the back of her head, cutting her, leaving Zelda's head bleeding, with smoky air surrounding her.

Link, unaware of his lady's injuries, moved towards the Moblin before him, still holding the wounded Kikwi to his torso. The smoke further from the destroyed house had risen higher, blocking the villain's vision. Link tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword and lunged forward, slicing the Moblin's legs and back in various movements. The Moblin was unable to pinpoint the attack and was dead and evaporated before it could hit the ground, having lost too much blood from the final stab Link delivered the scoundrel near his spine.

Link stopped and sheathed his sword, needing to tend to the Kikwi, removing his red fabric band and belt, wrapping it around the creature's cut, which had thankfully stopped bleeding. The Kikwi quickly thanked him, scurrying off to the elder from the attacked tree.

Unable to hear Zelda anymore, Link rushed over to where he had left her, protecting herself from the Octoroks. He found her face down, lying over the shield, unconscious with blood staining her blonde hair. He quickly hooked the Hylian Shield back into place, snatched Zelda up into his arms, and ran to Lake Floria, where only the day before she had been enjoying herself in the water.

Link carefully sprawled her unconscious body on the shore, with her head near the water. Cursing himself for not carrying a spare bottle of sacred water, he cleaned her head wound in the stream that snaked away from the lake.

"It's okay, Zel," he said to her, but to calm himself down from seeing her hurt, "you'll be alright." He continued rinsing the thickening blood from her head, the major gash just behind her right ear. Once it was cleaned, he quickly but thoroughly appraised it, and felt relief when he noticed it was bloody, but not deep. He pulled off his hat, the first thing he could think of, and folded it, putting it as a small pillow between her and the grass. He turned his attention to her left leg. He hated looking at it, as it was bloody but no longer bleeding, but turning a deep brown, and quickly. He knew he couldn't do anything for it and was suddenly glad that she wasn't able to feel the pain.

Once his Love was seen to, he worked on his own injuries. He pulled off his tunic to check out his arm and chest gashes, and started to rip his shirt to make quick and easy bandages. It would have to work until they returned to Skyloft to have them looked at, which would have to be soon in regards to the long, deep cut on his abdomen.

"Link…" a soft voice below him whispered, "my… my head…" Zelda moved to touch the cut and retracted her hand at the sharp pain of contact. Her mind moved to the intense throbbing pain in her leg and she moaned, slowly moving herself up, trying to look at it, but Link wouldn't let her.

"No, no," he said quietly, knowing she would certainly have a headache creep up on her soon, "stay down, trust me."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure," he answered, "it looks like you took a couple of rocks."

"Are you…" she started, but lost consciousness before she could complete her thought, but Link ignored that.

"I'll be fine, Zelda," he winced a bit at the pain in his abdomen. "Let's get you to Skyloft."

Link kneeled, carefully lifting Zelda's head to take back his hat, and shoved that into his other pocket, the sailcloth occupying one already. He then took her back into his arms and cradled her head in the crook of an elbow. Link took caution, but ran as fast and as hard as he could to the nearest bird statue, ignoring the sharp pain pulling at his senses, only caring about the goddess in his arms. Slamming his entire hand against the base, the statue pulled him and Zelda to the sky.

Link whistled for his crimson loftwing, and held Zelda even closer, bracing them for impact with the glorious bird.

"Okay, boy, to the infirmary, make it quick but no charging." His loftwing cawed in response and did what he was told.

Quickly looking back to the receding clouds below him, he groaned. He yearned to go back to retrieve the ring, but knew it was probably long gone. The ring, his weapons, Zelda's dresses, their kitchen utensils, everything would be destroyed in the fire. His mind jumped around to everything they had most likely lost but stopped for a moment to their bed. It was the first thing he had built for them, their first joint item. Link knew it was just a material possession, and the most important thing to him was unconscious in his arms, but that bed meant something. No matter what happened during the day, no matter how mad they would get with each other, they would always end up in that bed, just holding each other. They had always slept together on the Surface, in the most innocent sense of the term.

Frustrated, Link steadied himself on something positive.

* * *

Zelda had gotten so angry at Link for something neither of them now remembered, running off to Skyview Temple to calm herself down. A Kikwi kept her company as she cried for a while, and while she slept at the entrance. Link still beat himself up for yelling at her like he did, and soon ran after her, knowing she would be at the temple. He found her asleep, still red faced from crying, her eyes puffy. Close enough, you wouldn't have been able to notice her emotion-filled face.

Realizing she was asleep, he stopped at a distance from the steps of the temple, unsure of how to proceed. Knowing her anger could be stronger than any boss he had defeated, he took a moment to weigh his options. Usually, when thinking, he would pull out his sword and swing it a few times to focus, but having left it at home, he fidgeted with his hands, fiddling his fingers. He eventually decided to sit on the other side of the ledge she slept on; thinking being closer to her would help.

She awoke to the soft rustling of his feet on the stairs, but wasn't surprised or startled. She was used to them being some of the only creatures in their area, the usual Kikwi or bug crossing their path from time to time. She sat up, turning to him.

"Hello," he said to the distance between them.

"Why did you come after me?" Her voice was soft and gentle, not wanting to get Link mad again.

"You're upset, and I won't let you be."

"Link…"

"Really," he said, moving closer to Zelda. "I want to help you feel better."

"I'm fine now," she said, in the same tone.

"You're not this quiet when you're fine. What's wrong? I know I did something to hurt you and I want to make it right." Zelda looked back at Link for a moment, rolling his words in her head, then stood, turning to face the path towards their house. "I'm sorry, Zelda." Link stood next to her, facing her, trying to turn her attention to him, but it was no use, as she had her mind set on returning home without him.

"I want to be alone right now." Zelda started walking back down the path, but only made it a few feet before Link stopped her. He took her hand from behind and pulled it gently to keep her there.

"Please," Link pleaded. She didn't reply. Link shifted in front of her, moving his free hand under her chin to lock eyes with her. She was beautiful, bathed in the blue-toned moonlight. She gave in, and felt her heart stop, then rush with a renewed rhythm.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Zelda, and I promise that I will never, in my life, ever raise my voice in anger to you again." Link spoke in a sincere tone, realizing her sadness and mistrust towards him. He started building it back, dropping his hand from her chin to her free hand, and slowly grasping her slender fingers. He continued, not wavering in his gaze.

"You know that you mean the world to me, both Skyloft and the Surface. When I'm with you, I'm happy. When you're hurt, I'm hurt. When you're upset, I'm upset. All I want to do is make you happy, and you're not right now, so I'm going to try to make it right.

"When you were taken, it took every part of me not to rush in right then and there and steal you back. But you needed to be safe, so I did everything I could to be ready. And here we are, in a safe world, with nothing to harm you. Except, I was stupid and hurt you, when I should be protecting you, and I hate myself for it, and I think I've always known why I can't ever do this to you.

"Because I love you, Zelda. I love you, and probably always have. There hasn't been anyone else, not in Skyloft or on the Surface. There isn't anyone else out there for me. It's always been you. I fought Demise for you, I killed countless enemies to keep you safe, and I'd do it all over again if I had to, because I'm in love with you."

"Link…" she hesitated. Zelda simply stood there, expression unchanged, but her mind was spinning. How could Link love her? She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "There… you can't… there must be someone else out there. You've seen most of the Surface, you've met dozens of people, and the Hylians…"

"But there's only one you." Link's face was serious, but held a soft expression. Zelda looked down at her boots, embarrassed, but blissful. A moment passed.

"Zelda?" Link asked, "Are you going to say anything?"

"I didn't think this could happen." Zelda's gaze remained at her feet.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be this lucky," she stated, "to have you love me back."

Link, suddenly overjoyed at what he heard, suddenly pulled her towards him, holding her lovingly.

"Do you really, Link?" Zelda looked up, her eyes hopeful.

"I'm endlessly falling for you, Zel." Link leaned his forehead onto hers, closing his eyes, unsure of what else to do to prove himself.

"I…" Zelda hesitated, trying to find the words, but her thoughts were masked by Link's scent, filling her senses with a bright flutter. "I love you too, Link," she finally said, still in a quiet tone that understated her emotions.

Link moved one hand to the nape of Zelda's neck, the other tightening around her waist. He drew her into him, pausing a moment to see her reaction, testing the waters. It passed quickly when Zelda gently pressed her lips to his. He happily responded, moving with her to deepen the kiss, before pulling apart, but only to hold each other in the moonlight.

* * *

Link returned to the present, feeling the weight in his arms shift. Zelda was regaining consciousness, and not a moment too soon, Link spying the islands in the distance. Looking past her, she looked like she was just sleeping, unaware of their journey. Pushing the stinging pain in his torso out of his mind, he pushed his loftwing to fly faster.

"How could I let this happen to you, Zel?"

They arrived over Skyloft.


	4. Retrieval

There was a dull, throbbing ache in Link that he hadn't felt since his adventure on the Surface. It was nearly impossible to deal with, if not for knowing that she was safe, for now. Being forced to be away from her hurt him every time. The longest they were apart after their move to the surface was but a full twenty-four hours, and neither of them could sleep without the other down there. Zelda had spent that time praying at the Triforce; Link was on a mission for Headmaster Gaepora to retrieve the new senior tunics a younger knight trainee had accidentally dropped to the Surface, having somehow ended up in the middle of the Lanayru Mining Facility.

The slice on his chest was similar to Zelda's head; bloody, but not deep. Twenty-two stitches and fresh bandages along with a heart potion healed him right up, but the new, soft tissue was still weak and pliable.

"Now remember, no fighting when you have these stitches! If you bend the wrong way and it tears, you could get a serious infection."

Link was tended to by the resident nurse, a lovely young man named Sparon. His long white tunic was usually stained with drops of blood, but Link and Zelda being his first major injuries in a while, and he having just bought a new one, today it was pristinely white for a whole three minutes, a new record. The stitches themselves hurt Link more than pain usually affected him. Each needle prick reminded him of the injuries he suffered at the hand of Demise, mini-memories of the fierce battle he won.

His newly stitched and bandaged wounds were the last thing on his mind. Morning had come, and he still hadn't been allowed to see Zelda. She stayed in the infirmary, having the nurse worried over a possible concussion.

"Her leg will be fine," he said, "however, it seems as though she'll have a nasty bruised muscle for a while and she'll need help walking until it heals." Link and Sparon stood just outside Zelda's room in the infirmary, nearly standing eye-to-eye, Link nearly as tall as he was.

"When we go back to the Surface when she's out, I'll make her a set of crutches," Link insisted. He wanted to do everything in his power to make her comfortable. Sparon shifted his weight to his other leg and sighed, not wanting to say what he had to.

"Link, she won't be able to ride her loftwing with that leg. I'm sorry, but she'll have to stay in Skyloft until she's healed." The nurse had a serious tone on his face, eyes focused on Link's, trying to pin down the severity of the situation.

"But, but how long will that take? We have to rebuild our home before the snowy season."

"About a month."

"A month?" Link wasn't expecting it. "Can't you give her a healing potion or something to speed it up?" Sparon was getting frustrated with Link, knowing he wouldn't stop arguing.

"I'm sorry, Link, but this kind of injury can't be healed with a potion like yours." He put his hands in front of him, palms outward. "She's going to have to stay up in Skyloft until I give her the all-clear for flying."

"But-" Link started to protest, but stopped when he figured the nurse was right in this situation. Even if he didn't know it, potions weren't as effective on her because of her little secret, but he wouldn't go around telling people that. Defeated, he went to jump off the edge of Skyloft.

* * *

Free falling re-tuned Link's senses as if the mere act was calling out to the great key of life. The cold wind whipped his clothing, the sound filling his ears and numbing his thoughts. Link felt completely unrestricted in the sky.

If death wasn't a possible outcome of his falling, he would love to fall forever. Liberty was his second source of happiness. Even if Zelda didn't love him back, Link would still be fine with his boundless life.

He thought about his weightlessness, even with his heavy shield and sword strapped to him. Once, and only once, he wished for wings to fly alongside his partner. With his own pair, he could fly as high as he wanted and continuously fall, another aspect of his freedom. Realizing that he would no sooner take the experience for granted, he pushed the idea out of his mind.

Nearing the clouds below, he called for his crimson loftwing.

* * *

Faron Woods Village was a mess. If you ignored the pile of still-smoking ash, the entire area was covered in soot, trees half burned. The Kikwi were all surrounding their elder at the highest point of the woods, each of them in varying shades of darkness, still slightly shivering in fear of another attack. The one Link injured by mistake still wore his red fabric piece and belt. The creature noticed him from the top of the hill and hurried down to him.

"Kwee!" He exclaimed when he landed at Link's boots. "Th-th-thank you!" The Kikwi pulled off the fabric and belt to reveal a quickly healing cut on his belly. Link was relieved, receiving his clothing, but also because he knew that the Kikwi was going to be alright.

Partly to procrastinate tackling his ex-house, he went to the stream where he had cleaned Zelda's wounds and rinsed out the dry blood from his accessory. There was still a small amount of blood on the grass by the shore from the night before and Link just kneeled and stared at it for a while, unable to move his focus to anything else. It was a reminder that he, once again, hadn't done enough to protect his Love from getting hurt. Snapping out of it, he quickly scooped up some water and rubbed it onto the stained blades, removing any evidence of her injury. He went to a nearby tree and hung his accessory to dry on a branch for now.

That pile of ash was another matter though. Everything seemed to be nearly flattened, aside from one higher block near the back right of the destroyed structure's old reference point, the Triforce engraved door. The door, all but the Triforce itself, had been obliterated by fire. Link took it as a sign that they were being protected somehow.

Burrowing through the ash, using his sword to poke at pieces, he looked for anything that could be salvageable, going through what used to be rooms. He at last ended up standing in the middle of their wall-less, roofless bedroom, where the higher block rested. Avoiding the temptation to check it first, he moved to where the bed used to be. Link found what remained of the bedframe and held out a hand, touching it lightly. It felt more fragile than it looked, link lifting his fingers back to feel the soot on the pads of his fingerprints.

He turned to the block, unable to avoid it anymore. He tried to place in his mind what it could be before touching it himself and quickly realized what used to be in that spot.

Link pressed his hand to the solid and secure bottom drawer of his dresser and could make out the shapes of his nearly pristine weapons. His clawshots, slingshot, gust bellows, everything in that drawer had survived the fire! Other than a thick layer of soot and ash, his weapons were perfectly preserved. He started to thank the Goddesses for his good fortune, but stopped himself to check the most important thing in that drawer.

His hands scurried around, looking for the small box which contained his fireshield earrings and Zelda's ring. Finding it, he quickly opened it, letting out a loud and exuberant _yes!_ when he saw that both were unharmed. The earrings had protected that drawer as well as possible.

* * *

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Link," Zelda said. It had been about an hour since she awoke late in the afternoon to find him at her bedside, of course. "You just focus on supplies. Have you been back to the surface?" Link awkwardly shifted, not wanting to discuss the matter, but knew she would press on if he avoided it.

"You don't want to go down there…"

"Is it that bad?" Zelda asked, her voice softly underlined with worry.

"We lost nearly everything." Zelda perked up when she heard this.

"Nearly?"

"Funnily enough, the Triforce I engraved on the door survived. Oh! My earrings protected my weapons drawer, too."

"So all your weapons are okay? That's great."

"Yeah! My clawshots, the bellows, the ri-" Link stopped before he could say it, regretting even thinking of it the moment he started. Zelda refocused herself, making sure she heard right. He hesitated telling her something, which was pretty out of character for him.

"The what?"

"The…" Link tried to think of an excuse to cover himself but he thought of nothing. Instead, he improvised as he had learned to in battle situation and took off his red fabric band, thrusting it into Zelda's hands, and started tucking her into bed like a child. "Hey, you probably _do_ have a concussion if you're hearing things, ha ha! Maybe you should sleep more. Okay, g'night Zelda, love you!" Link quickly kissed her, partly to stop her from protesting, and dashed out of the room, leaving Zelda confused with him.

* * *

"Me? Really?"

"Groose," Link insisted, "you're one of my closest friends. I know you can take care of Zelda when I'm on the Surface. Besides, we both know how worried of her you can be. You're perfect for the job!" The pair stood outside of the academy's front doors, Groose rubbing the back of his neck with a hand, nervous and awkward.

"Are you sure you trust me with her? I mean…" He dwindled off, unsure of how to word his thoughts.

"You helped me with the Imprisoned and took care of her when I was with Demise. I'm sure you'll be fine looking after Zelda when I'm away during the day."

"Well, alright then!" Groose straightened his signature pompadour, ready to please his friend. "When should I start?" Link sighed.

"Actually…" Link said, "right now. I need to go back to the Surface to pick up my weapons and bring them up here for safekeeping. The only thing I could bring back earlier was my earrings." He pulled out the box. "Which, by the way, I need you to hold onto until I get back." Link gave the box to Groose, uneasy about letting it go, knowing what else lay inside. "Also, I need you to promise me, and I really mean this, to _not, under any circumstances,_ _let Zelda touch this box_." He picked up his satchel that sat at his feet and put it on. "I'll be back to put everything in my room later, but hold onto it until I return, okay?"

"Don't let Zelda touch it, okay." Groose slipped it into his pocket, patting it twice to show that it wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Link's empty satchel yearned to be filled again. He felt the emptiness of his bag and avoided distractions, running straight to his only surviving possessions on the Surface; his weaponry. Hastily pushing the burnt wood around the drawer, now cool enough to touch, the last smouldering parts extinguished by the chilly air around it, Link came upon his weapons, quickly grabbing them one by one and putting them safely into his satchel. He felt a wave of relief knowing he was armed. Link was still weary of another attack.

As though he tempted fate, Link heard a rustling just behind him. He jolted, quickly turning, to find a Bokoblin, this time with an electrified baton. More sounds revealed five others surrounding him, but only four with weapons. The fifth held a horn as well as a letter.

_Curious,_ Link thought, _aren't Bokoblins illiterate?_ On cue, the fifth thrust the letter forward, signalling Link to take it. He slowly grasped it and, looking around to make sure he wasn't going to be jabbed with a bolt, he opened the letter, reading it.

_To the Human in Green,_

_ For weeks, you came to our land and reaped the various soils of our resources and rupees. You savagely massacred our people, destroying our families, and threatening the welfare and safety of our populations. Having been protected by the forces on our land, and you destroying them, we are taking action._

_ We, The Creatures of the Land, declare war against your flying people, effective immediately._

_ Signed,_

Below this, there was a large area at the bottom of the letter with paw, hand, and footprints of various creatures, as Link was able to recognise many of them, from Bokoblin and Moblin, to boneprints of a Stalfos and what was quite possibly holes made from the spiky tail of a Lizalfos. A small, blue stain showed the mark of a ChuChu.

_Transcribed by Malicen._

Link, shocked and needing to refocus himself, improvised and pulled out his gust bellows. He spun quickly, turning it on and pushing the creatures outward from his centre point. Once they were stunned by the sudden wind, Link charged to the nearest bird statue and returned to the sky, having to warn the population of Skyloft.


	5. Regretting

Headmaster Gaepora turned the letter over in his hands. His fingers moved along the written words, somewhat smudging the still-wet ink. The parchment was new, that he could tell from a single glance, but the writing was new, and the stationary was plain, emblazoned with a symbol he had never seen before. A flat hand, palm forward, with a circle in the middle of the palm; something exotic, he presumed.

"I, for one, have never heard of this, _Malicen_, as he calls himself."

The first thing Link did when he returned to the surface was meet with the Headmaster, as he was the _de facto_ leader of Skyloft. People came to him for guidance, as many families were tied to the academy in one way or another. Link was no exception, not only as a student and friend of his daughter, but it was his home years before he was even old enough to train. Gaepora was somewhat of a father figure to Link, and today, he needed his help. After all, who else was better suited to deal with issues of great importance such as this?

"The creatures themselves seemed serious though, seeing as though they _burned down our house_." Link emphasized the last part, forcing the severity of the situation onto the Headmaster.

"This is someone that can read and write in our language…" Gaepora thought aloud.

"Yes, sir, I understand that, but we need to think about the war as a whole."

"We have never been at war! I'm not sure how to go about this."

"Sir," Link stood from Gaepora's office chair, bringing attention and authority to his words. "I wish to train Hylians for the war." The Headmaster rested a hand on his bookshelf, filled with histories, rulebooks, censuses, novels, maps, and many other texts Skyloft adored. It seemed for a moment he was going to pull out a large book on defense strategies, but he decided against it. Gaepora turned to face Link, unsure of what to say.

"Link," he started, "I know you mean well, boy, and I know of your experience with creatures of the Surface, but we don't have nearly enough students to train for a full scale _war_."

"I mean a citizen's army," Link explained. Gaepora was taken aback.

"A citizen's army? But, Link, there are less than a hundred of us spread out over the islands on a good day!" Link took a step forward, seemingly certain of how to win the Headmaster over.

"Sir, all I need are fifty Hylians and all the weapons Skyloft has to offer, and surely more to be made. I can train them myself. Like you said, I've experienced the creatures. I can teach them everything I know!"

Gaepora stood silently, and then moved to his own chair, head bowing at being overwhelmed with all this new information in such a short amount of time. He felt defeated, but with no other option, he lifted his head, looking Link straight in his piercing blue eyes.

"Alright. Do what you need, Link. But, if I lose anyone to this, _especially_ Zelda, I'm coming after you. You're our hero, Link, but your goal shouldn't be to simply eradicate all of them. You need to protect all of us first."

* * *

The hero pulled open the double doors to his wardrobe, pulling out his signature battle wear. Link looked at his knight's tunic, the same, familiar green. He hated having to wear it again, remembering what it represented. He didn't feel like a knight, or whatever he was _officially_ known as, and he sure didn't feel like a hero. What he did feel, however, was uncertainty about his skills. His fair maiden was hurt, and alone he couldn't protect his people from whatever unknown war was upon them. He laid the clothing, spread out, on his bed. He sighed, worry filling him up.

The sun had hit high noon before he even got out of bed. He didn't sleep a wink the night before, tossing and turning over the variables. Link was angry with himself for more reasons than he could count. His hindsight over the original attack was 20/20, and still, he beat himself up for it. He replayed the situation over and over again in his mind, thinking of all the flaws he should have seen from the start.

_I should have stayed behind. Zelda could have gotten what we needed on her own._

_ I shouldn't have left the area. We'd still have a home of our own._

_ I shouldn't have left her alone to defend herself from the Octoroks._

_ I should have slept next to her last night._

_ I shouldn't have…_

_ I should have…_

His hands brushed over the fabric of his tunic, his eyes glazing over the chainmail next to it. He didn't want anything to do with it. The symbolism of wearing it disgusted him. The heroism everyone talked about was absolutely bunk. Without potions, his weapons, or in some cases, pure _luck_, Link was just Link, just another Hylian, just like Zelda or Groose.

But, and he knew it, Link, Zelda, and Groose weren't _just another Hylian_. They each played their own part in saving their world.

Link, the Hero, destroying the evil in their time…

Zelda, the Goddess, sacrificing herself to keep it at bay…

Groose, the protector, watching over the Gate of Time and the Imprisoned…

Something changed when they sealed away Demise in the Master Sword. They sealed away their normal identities, their normal lives. This war on the Surface would just be another chapter of their lives as saviours.

Link took off his night tunic, relieved that his body could breathe and expand fully. His old clothing barely fit from all the activity he did, his muscles somewhat bulking up his torso and limbs.

_Knock, knock._

"Yes?" Link inquired, as the door opened to reveal a small figure.

"Hey-oh!" Zelda no sooner retreated behind the door in embarrassment when she saw that Link was shirtless, accidently dropping a crutch between the door and its frame. "S-sorry, Link. I didn't-"

"Just come in, Zelda, it's okay."

"A-a-are you sure?" She asked, caution lining her voice. Link walked over to the door and opened it himself, green tunic still in hand, his white one on the floor. He picked up the crutch, gesturing to Zelda to take it.

"I'm sure," he smiled; this was a good time as any to get over the anxiety. Zelda turned pink, looking him up and down. His dishevelled hair and soft smile made her weak by themselves, but with his added skin, she got positively light headed for a moment. She regained her composure when she glanced at the bandage over his abdominal muscles, reaching her hand out in concern.

"Link…"

"I'm fine, I swear. A potion and some stitch-" But that was all he could get out before he had to stop himself from shuddering at her touch. He had felt her like this before, of course, when they tended to each other, but every once in a while, he wouldn't think of her as Zelda, but as _Zelda_, and his reaction would change into this one, the Link that craved her in the most basic, carnal way. There were moments like this where he wanted nothing more than to-

_No,_ he thought. _She's hurt._ He rubbed the pink-toned mark under his collar from the last time they tried anything, when he scared her so badly that she pulled back, startled somehow, hitting her arm a certain way on her oil lamp that sent it flying over to his collarbone, burning him. He still couldn't figure out what caused _that_ reaction.

Instead, he lowered his hand and held hers, moving it a safe distance away from him. Zelda looked around him, her eyes falling onto his bed, noticing the familiar pants and gloves, and looked back to the green tunic in his grasp. Her mind clicked, connecting two and two together.

"Link, why are you taking out your battle clothes? You hate them." She touched a hand to his wrist. Link turned, tossing his tunic to his bed.

"We need to talk about something, Zel." He pulled her to his bed, he moving to his desk chair to let her have room to adjust her leg if necessary.

"When are you leaving?" She said, assuming he was preparing for a distant fight. She looked at him, fear and sadness blending in her expression. Link knowingly shuffled into the space between her and the foot of the bed, planting his right hand on the mattress behind her, leaning his forehead onto hers.

"That's what we have to discuss."

"It's a long time, isn't it?" Her voice was soft and fading, trying to hold back tears that stung at her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere for now, okay?" Link pulled himself away a few inches to look into her eyes, steeling himself to tell her of the imminent threat.

"What? Then why are you putting those on?"

"Zelda, they declared war on Hylians." Link's expression remained solemn, his tone stern to address the gravity of the matter.

Zelda's eyes widened, shaken by his words. War had obvious negative connotations, but the only one she could focus on was death; _Link's_ death. It took her a moment, but she broke her usually austere way handling of situations and left herself vulnerable, throwing her arms around Link, beginning to sob into him.

Link hated seeing her upset, but it was the only way he could break the news to her. He told himself quickly that he needed to be strong for her, as he previously was.

"Zelda, hey."

"This-can't-be-real," she heaved out between sobs, "you-can't-let-this-ha-ha-happen!"

"I'll explain everything, come here." Link moved around her to lie down on his single bed, drawing Zelda over him, the injured side of her head resting on his chest, listening to the quickening rhythm of his heartbeat. He sighed and started telling her about the letter, the out-of-place Bokoblin weapons, and his idea for a citizen's army. She listened intently.

"Well," she said when he came to the end, convinced that her Link could do anything, "you'll need these." Zelda sat up onto the edge of the bed, pulling out a small box from her pocket. Link jerked up, recognising it. _Groose…_

"Wha-wha-where did you get that?"

"Groose left it in my room last night when he was visiting, and I figured you'd want them, so here you go." She handed him the fireshield earrings box. Link opened it, not caring about the earrings themselves, but quickly and secretly checked the false bottom. The ring was still there.

"Well, thanks, Zel." Link was sure to make Groose a test for a few new moves he wanted to try out before battle… He put the box on his bedside table, lying back down.

"Are you sure everything is going to work in our favour?" Zelda questioned as she put her head back down onto his bare chest, lying down with him. He smiled outwardly, trying to hide his fear of war.

"You know the stories, Zelda. The good guys always win."

"But, what if they think they're the good guys?"

Link's wandering eyes focused on a spot on his ceiling, trying to come up with a reply to that question, but his mind came up blank. His arms tightened around her back and shoulders, her green dress draping lightly over her slender body. He felt her shiver as she sometimes did when faced with an issue, and he tried to calm her with his words, but knew uncertainty wouldn't help her.

"I… I'm not sure, Zelda."

Zelda, still shivering a bit, sniffed. A few tears fell, but she ignored them. She inched her face closer to Link and kissed the spot on his neck.

They fell asleep like that, Link holding Zelda on top of him, her drying tears staining her face. It was as though they were sleeping away their future pains.


	6. Collecting

He rested in his cushy, velvet-fabric throne chair, black as night. The bright red crown on his skull, set with various rupees, shimmered in the dim, yellow glow of the candlelight. Malicen's pointed toes were skimming the concrete floor like a dancer's dainty stance. His mossy green and sunny golden checkered stockings matched those of a familiar sight, bringing to memory his past; a sword thrown away but eager to please his master, a metaphor all too real for him.

A Stalfos entered Malicen's throne room, his robe ill-fitting but did the job. He shook an announcement to his Lord, rattling his bones loudly in various tones, that his people would back his efforts in eradicating the Hero in Green's nation. He bowed before the sword-spirit.

"Thank you, dear Stalfos. You will receive further information soon." Malicen shook back, speaking fluent Hylian in turn. The Lord loved to enforce Hylian on the races of his land. A knowledgeable populace is an obedient one.

_Weak_, Malicen thought to himself, _you dared to call me weak, Master Demise?_ He balled his hands into fists, gripping the black fabric of his throne's armrests tightly. _Soon, I will show you that you were the weak one, when I do what you and my brother couldn't!_

* * *

Skyloft never got too cold for the people of the sky to handle. Above the clouds, the sun kept on shining, never blocked by storms for too long. Only at night would it ever get chilly, but most were sleeping soundly in slumber to notice or care, draped in blankets or someone else's arms.

The Hero and his Goddess were the latter now. Groose, ever the strong young man, moved Zelda's bed into Link's room, creating a makeshift double for them. Knowing their relationship, the Headmaster didn't disapprove, since his daughter was injured and needed someone to watch her anyways, and it might as well be her Hero.

With the evil gone from the islands, people slept softly, only waking when they were rested and prepared for their day ahead. For some, however, the time spent asleep could be twice as long as awake.

Nearing midday, Link shot up, recognizing a song far off in the distance. A harp was playing the Song of the Hero, keeping in perfect time. Only one other person in Skyloft knew that tune, and she wasn't in bed anymore. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he reached over the empty covers and placed his hand on the space where Zelda had slept, wondering how she managed to get out of bed by herself, but forced himself out of his drowsy comfort to find her. He threw on the closest tunic to his bed, his signature green one, worn at the hemline, and scurried to get his boots on.

The sound had snaked around the Academy towards the top of the islands. Trotting up the steps, he knew exactly where he was going when he remembered what used to be past the now jagged edge of Skyloft, the path to the Statue of the Goddess now in rubble, returned to its original place on the Surface. Zelda sat at the edge of the broken pathway, slender legs dangling over the large expanse of sky below her, her worn boots and new crutches lying by the old gate. She held the harp, playing and replaying various parts of the song. Her deep blue smock dress fluttered in the wind at her shins, loose hair unbound by her usual ribbons.

"How did you-" Link started to ask, but stopped himself when he remembered once more who she was, her developing healing ability having far surpassed anything a potion could do, even if they _could_ work on her form. "Morning," he decided on, instead.

"I was going to kiss you on the statue," she said in response. Link sat close to her, arm placed parallel to her spine, leaning in slightly. She kept playing without missing a note.

"But," he partly questioned, "you have, Zelda, many times."

"I meant after the Wing Ceremony." She blushed. "I was so nervous and stumbled over myself, but then I figured I couldn't because it wasn't part of tradition for the goddess to kiss the winner." Link grinned.

"Like I said, the goddess still kissed the winner on that statue eventually." He nudged her a bit, trying to be careful not to hurt her, still blaming himself for her injuries on the Surface. "I wanted you to, though, so badly." He leaned his forehead on the side of her head, his lips to her ear.

"Why didn't you kiss me, then?" She asked. "We were alone, and from far away, no one could tell what we were doing, exactly."

"Well," he whispered, "if I knew you were going to be taken from me soon afterwards, I would have never left that platform without you."

"You really did have the biggest crush on me, huh?"

"Still do," he breathed softly, "you have no idea."

He put his arm around her shoulders. Zelda looked over at Link, her eyes locking to his knight's tunic, the green garb meaning more to her than Link knew. It was more than a symbol of a hero, _her hero_, it meant harm and danger for whomever wore it. She stopped playing mid-bar.

"Do you really have to do this?" Her eyes were still stuck on the tunic. He awkwardly played with the end of his cap, floating in the wind, trying to think of an answer other than the 'yes' he had to say. He couldn't lie to her.

"We can't let them hurt Skyloft too, Zelda." He put his hand under her chin to move her eyes to his. She put the harp down beside her and her gaze ventured higher to his dishevelled hair. She playfully scoffed at him, noticing it.

"Link, you didn't even brush – you're going to train a citizen's army for war and you can't even look professional!" She giggled, fingering his auburn locks that spilled out from under his cap to sort them straight, hiding his fireshield earrings. "You should learn to wake up earlier, too, sleepyhead. It's almost one!"

"One?" Link screeched out in surprise and slight worry. "The meeting is at one! I have to go, Zelda." He leaned over and quickly shared a kiss with her, leaping up to his feet. "I love you!" He shouted at her as he ran off back towards his – and her temporary – room.

"Oh, that sleepyhead…" she said to herself. "I love you too!" Zelda yelled back at his retreating figure and went back to playing the harp, humming along to the music.

* * *

The sparring hall of the academy was filled to the lid with various men and women of the village, as all aged ten and up without children under the age of five were required to attend. No one yet knew of the horrors they would face, but the people of Skyloft were always willing to help and defend. Gratitude Crystals were in abundance on the islands.

People were itching to know what the meaning of the meeting was. They knew Link needed to talk to them about something but were unaware of what. People were throwing out ideas, eager to discover the truth.

"Link needs us for something!"

"He needs us to build houses for him!"

"He needs us to build houses _with_ him," someone argued outloud.

"Link's here? Where's Zelda?"

"He's planning something for her!"

"Are they getting married?" This made Gondo shift on his feet uncomfortably, being one of the only other two who knew about just how true that was.

"Something must be wrong for us to be in the sparring hall!"

"Maybe this is something to do with the twenty-fifth anniversary of the academy!"

Soft steps made their way into the room, the green outfit distracting everyone from their united conversation. Link, wearing his full battle gear – the Hylian Shield, his fortified sword, green wardrobe and chainmail, the adventure pouch filled with other essentials, his leather gauntlets, and most importantly, his green cap – bounded onto the platform at the front of the room, bringing needed attention to himself. He cleared his throat to get the last few stragglers, and then started.

"Uh," he said, as he was never one for speeches, "hi." He shifted, trying to make himself seem confident. After all, he was going to lead them into battle. "I brought all of you here for a very important cause that affects each and every one of us."

"Why are you dressed like that," one of the older knights asked, "we know you're a knight without the uniform!" Link pushed that comment off like dirt off his shoulder. He decided to get straight to the point to drive home just how serious the situation was for Skyloft and all Hylians.

"Our people," he said loudly and sternly, "is at war."

Gasps and murmured words passed from mouth to mouth, many unable to believe what they had just heard. Hylians at war? This was unspeakable and unprecedented information to the people of Skyloft.

"How can this be?" An older man shouted, slight fear underlining his words.

"The creatures of the Surface have rallied against our people," Link spoke; somewhat hiding that it was partially _his_ fault that they were under attack. "Basically, they want to destroy us so they can reclaim their peace."

"But they're on the Surface!" The potions lady from the Bazaar cried out. "No one is down there yet long enough to defend themselves."

"So we need to get them before they can find a way above the clouds into Skyloft."

"Exactly, Pipit," Link pointed. "We're not sure where they're coming from, but the declaration of war was signed by representatives of all harmful creatures from the Surface. There's three major regions; Faron Woods and Lake Hylia, where Zelda and I are, the Lanayru Desert, and the Eldin Volcano. Creatures with various abilities and weapons can – and _will_ – find a way up here, just like we can get down there."

"So they're smart creatures?" Groose asked, remembering the Imprisoned and what they had to deal with three times over.

"I'm not so sure. There seems to be someone working for them, someone – or something – named Malicen. Does anyone recognise that name?" Various _no_ vocalisationsand silent head shakes were thrown at him, something he expected. "Alright. Well, that's all we know. Any questions?"

Silence; either in shock or general unease, the crowd before him was unable to speak. Link continued.

"I'm looking for all able-bodied, unbound Hylians to join me in a counterattack on the creatures of the Surface. Students," he said, looking at his Academy peers, "this is what we've been training for." His eyes swept the crowd. "If you can hold a sword and shield, or a quiver, or any weapon, I need you. If you want to protect our people and the future of Hylians in Skyloft, as well as the Surface, I need you. Anyone else, leave." His eyes attached themselves onto the Hylians, but it was unnecessary, as not one was willing to move from their spot. Link gave it a moment or two, in complete silence.

"Alright. Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

Night had fallen over Skyloft, a long day of debriefing and signups out of the way for Link. He was both thrilled and worried over the next few days of straight combat training, not knowing what outcome he may find at the end of the week.

Zelda's hair was tied back in a ribbon, her crutches lying over the foot posts of their beds. She was falling asleep when Link arrived back from his bath, drying his hair off with a towel, once again shirtless, but with light, thin pants skirting his hipbones. The sound of the door closing startled her and she awoke, drowsy but happy to see Link.

"Hi."

"Hey," he said. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"It's fine," she replied, more startled by his appearance than anything else, his torso distracting her once again, but this time it held her gaze.

"Are you okay?" Link asked, wondering why she was looking at him like that. "How's your leg?"

"Oh," she said, jumping a bit, pulling herself away from his abdomen's attraction. She pushed the covers down and revealed her still-badly bruised leg. "It looks bad, but it feels fine." Link put the towel into a laundry hamper to his left, then sat on the nearest bed, hers. She had taken a liking to his mattress.

"I hope everything is going to be okay."

"Link, you're the chosen hero! You'll find a way."

"I'm just worried. What if I can't train them well enough?"

"Skyloft is here to help you." Zelda leaned into the crook of his neck where it met his shoulder, nuzzling him from behind. "If anyone can do it, you can."

"I know you mean well, Zel," he said, putting his face in his hands. "But, what happens if we underestimate the power of this _Malicen_, or whatever?"

"Hey…"

"I want to promise you that I'll keep everyone safe, but I don't know if that's even possible right now. There are ten year old children wielding swords!"

"Link, shhh." Zelda kissed his neck, her arms wrapping themselves around his chest. "Don't think about that right now. You need to relax and sleep." Link grasped her hands, but acted as though he didn't hear her.

"I mean, not even luck could be on our side, you know?"

Zelda pulled her arms away and untied her hair, letting it fall, unraveling the ribbon she held in her hand.

"Link, I want you to take this." She turned him around to face her, then handed him the blue ribbon.

"Zelda, your ribbon-"

"I know, okay? Just take it with you as luck or something, to remember who you're doing this for. This isn't about winning or losing, this is about protecting Hylians. Have hope for all of us."

"But, what if I-"

"Promise me you'll at least bring it back to me when it's over, okay?"

"But-"

"Promise?"

Link sighed, not wanting to discuss the tension that lingered in the air between them.

"Okay. I promise you'll get this ribbon back on the first snowfall on the Surface."

"Good. Now come to bed, you'll probably have to get up early tomorrow, sleepyhead!"

Link exhaled, looking at the blue fabric in his hands. He already knew what he was fighting for. He was fighting for a future with Zelda on the surface, and that was enough to push him on. He turned fully, facing the slender figure in his – hers? Their? – bed, admiring her momentarily before cuddling next to her, holding Zelda tightly in his arms as they fell asleep.


	7. Interlude: Midnight

Asleep, Link felt odd. His subconscious knew something was wrong, but he himself seemed alright. His mind pushed to the edges of his memory, trying to find something that would bring him back, and found himself awaken to the sound of quiet sobs. Zelda was leaning against the wall, sitting upright at the foot of the bed, away from Link. She was trying to keep quiet, attempting to calm herself down so he wouldn't hear her, but it hadn't worked. Link always had been able to feel it within him if something was upsetting her.

Understanding instantly what was worrying her, he pulled the covers off of himself and moved to sit next to Zelda with his legs crossed facing the wall, pulling her into his lap. She sat between his legs, hers draped over the side, resting her tired head in the space between his neck and chest.

"Hey," he whispered softly with a drowsy tone, "Shhh, it's okay, Love." She didn't reply. She tried not to, but she just cried harder. "It'll be okay, Zelda. You just let it all out, alright?" He put one arm around her waist and the other on the injured right side of her head, stroking her messy blonde locks as she wept.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say after a few moments. "I don't want you to go."

"I know," he murmured into her hair. "But, there's nothing we can do. I have to lead them."

"Can't you wait just one more day?" Zelda pleaded with him. "What if five days of training wasn't enough? One more day wouldn't hurt!"

"If we can attack tomorrow night, we can hopefully surprise them, and it can be all over as soon as possible, and we can return. You know I hate having to leave you, but you can't fight beside me. I won't let you, Zel."

"But I'm all healed! You know my bruise is better now, and I don't even need crutches anymore. I can at least hold a sword." She turned her head away from him, looking at the wall instead. He leaned down to look at her face-to-face.

"Zelda, the last time I left you alone in battle, you got hurt badly. I love you too much to allow that to happen to you again."

"…I love you too, Link."

After a moment, Link decided that they needed a change of subject, to get their minds off the morning trek.

"Hey, do you remember how we first met?" Link asked with a soft smile in his eyes. She turned back to him, her blurred, teary eyes glazed in memory.

"Sitting on the steps inside the Academy… We were five, but I remember." She calmed slightly.

"You were sitting with your knees to your chest, your cheek resting on them, and you were humming a song I didn't know yet."

"It was comforting."

"The Ballad of the Goddess. And I thought you were so pretty, Zelda."

"I was crying!" She exclaimed, a happy tone on her lips, clearing her mind.

"I still thought you were pretty." He pushed a lock of hair behind her pointed ear, revealing more of her lightening face. "It was my first day there, and I just moved into my room. I didn't know anyone, but I saw you and I was wondering why you were upset. I was alone, and I figured you were too. You were upset that-"

"That my dad couldn't catch bugs with me, because he was too busy."

"I still regret asking why your mom couldn't play with you instead."

"But then I grabbed your hand and we looked for bugs all afternoon!" Zelda started honestly laughing at the memory tugging at her mind, leaving her happy.

"We haven't left each other alone, since, Zelda, and for that, I'm grateful. I thank the Goddesses every day for you in my life." Link leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"There isn't anyone else I would want to spend my life with."

Link's mind clicked on in that instant. He _could_ propose to her now, in that moment. With her in his arms, and that affirmation, there's no way she would say no. On top of that, he was leaving for battle at noon, and couldn't risk losing a chance to do it if something happened to him – or worse, her – when he was away. He thought about the ring, sitting comfortably in the fireshield earrings box in his wardrobe. It wasn't the plan he wanted, but with war looming, he wasn't sure if he would even make it to the first snowfall.

Suddenly nervous, his heartbeat rose, jackhammering away in his chest. His body urged to move towards his wardrobe, but refused to let go of his Love.

"Do you mean that?"

"All I want to do is wake up next to you, fly around and explore with you, and then fall back to sleep with you. I wouldn't mind a life like that at all, as long as you're with me. I'll be happy wherever we end up, whether it's Skyloft, the Woods, or some other land."

Link compromised between his head and his heart, needing to reassure not only her, but himself, that a future was even possible.

"I'm going to promise you something, okay?"

"Okay."

"When I come back, when this war is over… not if, but_ when_…" Link took a deep breath, steading himself. "I want to marry you."

"Link!" She was taken aback slightly, her eyes afire with passion and pure bliss at those words.

"I promise, Zelda, that I _will_ come back when this is all over."

"Please, don't break this one."

"Never," Link said assuredly, but inside he knew the greater chance of this being his first, and possibly only, promise he will break to her.

Nothing else needed to be said. Zelda pushed herself up and kissed him whole, her mind wiped clean of any negative thoughts. He responded to her fully, sighing into her, returning the kiss with all his might. Reclining over her, he parted his lips to deepen the kiss. Countering his advances with her own, their tongues melded into each other's as their hands moved, exploring. Somehow, Link ended up once again shirtless, and Zelda's nightgown had risen to her chest, but they were content without continuing. Even with this sudden return to normalcy, a combat was on the horizon, and campaigns never go off without a hitch. The hero, and now leader of the Citizen's Army, needed his rest. Exhausted and out of breath, they returned to slumber one final time before his next meeting with chaos.


End file.
